


A Simple Stroll

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really sappy married couple flirting to sum it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: In which Kukui and Burnet walk on a beach and talk about whatever crosses their minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> legit this is literally just Fluff 101 but god they're precious and I am in love with the fandom deciding Kukui is the human embodiment of a wholesome meme, so why not amirite 
> 
> Also for reference, the given names for them are Makoa Kukui and Amber Burnet (because who calls the love of their life by just a last name?)

"Is that a Dazzling Gleam in your eyes, Amber?"  
"Is that all you do, Makoa? You use your years of researching moves _just_ to make moves on me? I can't deny that it's pretty sweet of you."  
"Honey, you're the one who's sweet, yeah. Finest woman I've ever met."  
"I better be the only finest woman you'll ever meet."  
"Trust me, Amber, you will be. I didn't marry you for nothing."  
This conversation took place on the beachside front of Hau'oli City, where the professors Kukui and Burnet were taking a short lived break from their studies to focus on a nice romantic evening for themselves. It wasn't that often that they got to do something like this, as Burnet was almost always tired and busy with her tedious data analyzing over on Akala Island and Kukui was usually on bedrest due to multiple injuries given to him from even the simplest creatures he devoted his life to study. With this evening, though, the couple had cleared schedules to simply enjoy a nice walk on the beach with no computers filled with numbers to crunch and no Vikavolts to electrocute you.  
"Ugh, sometimes I forget just how nice the view is here from Melemele." Burnet mentioned. "When you're cramped in your lab for so long, it seems as if you'll never see the sunset again!" She finished with a laugh. Her husband nodded.  
"Yeah, it's a sight that I see most of the time, but I don't think I'll ever really tire of it. It's like...yeah, like a painting from nature itself." Kukui shrugged, turning to his wife. He had just said the sunset was like a painting, but surely his wife was a masterpiece. The way the orange light reflected off her white hair and made it seem like her tan skin had a wondrous glow always made Kukui's heart skip a beat. Burnet never even tried to look extra good for him as her natural look was gorgeous enough. As they carefully made footprints in the sand, the Melemele professor couldn't really keep his eyes off of his Akala wife.  
"Makoa, you've always been one for metaphors, and I'm sure I've already heard 'the sky is like a painting'." Burnet responded, snapping her husband out of his loving daze.  
"Oh, you have? Bummer. Thought I'd impress you with one of my signature metaphors, yeah, but I guess that attack doesn't affect you." Kukui laughed after he cracked another one of his many Pokémon move jokes, leaving Burnet rolling her eyes sincerely and putting her free hand up to cover up her smirk.  
"Should I really be keeping tally of your jokes? I can excuse the ones complimenting me, but just the ones you make for no reason?" Burnet questioned.  
"Whatever you want, sweetie pie." Kukui replied with a affectionate grin. This led to another groan from Burnet, but she went along with it for the sake of her husband. The walk continued quietly, the simple peace of them holding hands and strolling enough to keep them occupied.  
"AMBER!" the sweet silence was broken by Kukui's enthusiastic yell. Burnet obviously jumped, but paid alert attention.  
"Not right in my ear, darling. What is it?" she replied.  
"Did you see that?"  
"See what?"  
"See that!"  
"See what?" Burnet replied.  
"I don't know how you can't see it, Amber. It's absolutely huge." Kukui responded, only frustrating his wife more.  
"Ugh, fine. I'm blind. What is it? This huge thing you're so excited about?" She sighed as she admitted defeat.  
"Aw, it's the absolutely breathtaking, huge amount of love I have for you, Amber!" Kukui answered as he squeezed Burnet's hand thrice, as if to say "I love you."  
"Aw, thought it was some awesome Pokémon thing. Just your absolute affection for your wife again!" Burnet smiled. With a quick look of her hazel eyes, Burnet saw the pure joy her husband's face held.That line was especially cheesy, yet was so like him. _Sincerely_ , she thought, _why did he have to be such a nerd?_ In terms of body and occupation, one would think Kukui was a pretty tough guy with no respect for rules (he doesn't even wear a shirt!) except when it came to his field of studies. However, Kukui was like a father figure to most of the kids he helped train, and he was the sweetest man Burnet had ever met. Who knew the ripped professor who got beat up on a daily basis would be the one to legitimately and unironically call his wife "sweetie pie"? With all these thoughts in her mind, she turned towards him and kissed him with only affection and love in mind.  
"Amber," he asked after she let go, "what was that for, honey?"  
"Certain professor used Charm, I guess." She grinned as she  
"Ah, good one!" her husband said as he laid a quick kiss upon her temple. "Should I expect more of these from you?" Kukui asked, landing a quick kiss on the hand he was holding.  
"Only if you wanna hear them. I wouldn't mind crashing at your place for the night. Really want to see Lillie again. Is she doing alright?" Burnet asked, her mother like instincts kicking in as soon as she mentioned the blonde girl's name.  
"Never been better!" Kukui smiled as he led his honey back towards the way of his place, thinking of the nice conversations the two would have with Lillie, the conversations about their studies they'd eventually get on the topic of, and the pure feeling of sleeping next to his lovely wife and getting to lovingly hold her until the both of them peacefully fell asleep (with hopefully no Awakenings).


End file.
